


5 + 1 Things with MatsuHanaIwaOi

by v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h



Series: I Think You're Gonna Be My Biggest Fan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Impressions, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Neglect, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Protectiveness, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h/pseuds/v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h
Summary: Just MatsuHanaIwa finding out they're in love with Oikawa and giving him all the love he deserves and more.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Watari Shinji, Oikawa Tooru & Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Think You're Gonna Be My Biggest Fan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141238
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	1. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi meeting MatsuHana for the first time~

“Iwa-chan hurry up! We’re gonna be late for team tryouts!”

Oikawa was dragging Iwaizumi down the hall towards the Aoba Johsai gym, Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa to "slow the hell down" and to "stop fucking pulling". He yanked his arm out of Oikawa’s grasp, shocking Oikawa and making him fall forward. 

He ended up landing face first into a chest. Oikawa blushed and looked up and at whoever caught him. 

“Usually it’s me falling for angels but I’m not disappointed that one fell for me instead.”

Oikawa blushed harder and slowly moved away, until the guy locked his arms around Oikawa's waist.

“So I know you fell for me but I didn’t catch a name. Unless you wouldn’t mind me calling you mine.” The guy smirked down at Oikawa, who's face was flushed red. Oikawa was trying to answer but kept struggling to form words laughing at the whole event, Iwaizumi helped him out. It wasn’t hard for him to tell that the guy was just joking around with Oikawa but seeing him become so embarrassed was a sight. 

“The dude that ran into you is Oikawa Tooru, and I’m his unfortunate best friend Iwaizumi Hajime. Thanks for catching him.” 

The guy waved off Iwaizumi's thanks. “No problem. I’d be honoured to catch this princess anytime. Name’s Matsukawa Issei by the way.” 

Oikawa started struggling even more after that and then promptly choked on his spit. Iwaizumi patted his back and offered him water, and he drank it as fast as he could.

“Prin-princess???" He looked up at Matsukawa, wide-eyed and slack jawed. 

Matsukawa just smirked and started walking away. “If we keep standing around while you try to get a few words out we’ll be late for tryouts you know.” He stated, chuckling the whole time. Iwaizumi caught his drift and pushed Oikawa towards the gym. “Come on, you were the one that didn’t want to be late.”

-

When the three of them got to the gym, they were approached by 3 (who they had assumed were) upperclassmen. 2 of them sniffed the air and scowled, “The fuck is an omega doing here? This is Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team, not a tea party.” Oikawa frowned and opened his mouth to speak but another alpha cut him off, “Leave him alone you stupid fuck. You can tell him what you think he should be doing after tryouts. Get your head out of your ass and let them through.” Just to make sure he got his point across, he motioned to Oikawa before letting out threatening pheromones, Oikawa hiding behind Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. 

The alphas that were blocking their way moved aside and left after glaring at Oikawa. “Tch whatever. I doubt he’ll even make it halfway through.” When they left Oikawa, let out a huge sigh of relief before thanking the alpha who helped him. “It was no problem really. They shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I’m Hanamaki Takahiro. You’re Oikawa Tooru right?” 

Oikawa was surprised. He wasn’t expecting someone to recognize him. “You were pretty famous in middle school, I’m sure a few of the upperclassmen recognize you too.” Then Hanamaki turned to the other two. “And who might you two be?” Before they could introduce themselves Oikawa cut them off. “This is Iwa-chan! Or Iwaizumi Hajime if you want to be boring! He’s my childhood best friend! And this one here is Mattsun! Or Matsukawa Issei if you really _really_ wanna be boring. He caught me when I fell before coming here!”

Matsukawa looked at him in bewilderment before smiling at Oikawa, “a nickname already princess? I didn’t know I was that special.” Oikawa looked back at him, smiled and then looked at Hanamaki. “Well yeah of course you are. All my friends get nicknames! Like Iwa-chan, Mattsun, and Makki!” He pointed to each of them while saying their nicknames. “Makki huh…” Hanamaki turned to Iwaizumi and asked him what he had gotten himself into, and Iwaizumi just laughed.


	2. 'I Want To See That Smile On His Face Forever'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just individual interactions between Oikawa and Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi in which they realize they want to see that smile on his face forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still out of the timeframe for the second fic in this series but enjoy! I think the second fic will be out by the 4th or 5th chapter maybe... I haven't planned that far yet~ Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**Matsukawa**

Matsukawa was walking to the gym when he saw Oikawa being pinned to the wall by one of their upperclassmen, an alpha and much stronger than Oikawa, who was whimpering and trying to push himself as far away from the guy as he physically could. The alpha kept whispering things into his ear that made him shake his head violently and sob.

Matsukawa ran up to them and when he heard what the other alpha was saying he grabbed the alpha by the collar of his uniform and shoved him into the wall next to Oikawa, before releasing the most threatening pheromones he could, and growled at him. 

-

Oikawa was in the clubroom going to the gym, when he was stopped by one of the third years calling for him. He was confused, but he didn’t have Iwaizumi, Hanamaki or Matsukawa with him so he decided to go just in case the guy got angry. 

Once outside, his wrist was grabbed and he was pushed into the wall, his wrist being pressed tightly next to his face as the alpha leaned in close to him. “You little bitch. You think you can get away with stealing my position as starting setter? Who the fuck do you think you are. Did you suck off our coaches so they’d let you take my spot huh? There’s no way you could’ve gotten it without using your mouth.” 

In shock of what was being said to him, along with the accusations got Oikawa sobbing, violently shaking his head since he couldn’t speak through his sobs. “No? You didn’t suck them off? Then what did a slut like you do huh? Did you let them fuck you? Did you moan like a whore for them as you spread yourself open? I bet you I’d get my starting position back if I fucked you in front of our team members. No one wants a whore like you on our team!” He shoved his knee in between Oikawa's knees, and was going to say more before he was grabbed and shoved into the wall.

-

Matsukawa growled at the third year, unknowingly releasing threatening pheromones.

“Who the fuck do you think you are huh? You think you can say shit like that to Oikawa and just get away with it? ‘Kawa didn’t steal your position he fucking earned it and if you had any semblance of common sense in you, you’d be proud of him for making Aoba Johsai stronger. I suggest you get the fuck away and stay the fuck away because guess what, I’m not forgetting this and in no way is Oikawa going to be anywhere near you.” The third year looked terrified and was trembling in Matsukawa’s grip, practically running away when he was let go. 

Matsukawa watched the other alpha run and then turned to the side where Oikawa was crouched down against the wall, occasionally sniffling. He pulled Oikawa towards him, into his arms, and hugged him as tight as he could, reassuring Oikawa to the best of his ability. 

When Oikawa stopped sniffling he looked up at him and smiled, “Thanks Mattsun. For saving me and for staying.” Matsukawa just hugged him tighter, “I’m always gonna stay princess.” 

Oikawa beamed at the familiar nickname, and one thought plagued his mind for the rest of the day.

‘I want to see that smile on his face forever’

**Hanamaki**

Hanamaki and Oikawa were walking to class after practice when a few girls started talking in front of them. 

“Did you hear?? Oikawa-san got promoted to starting setter! I was so happy when I heard, and my little brother was practically rolling in happiness when I told him!” 

“Oikawa-san is a strong setter sure, but he’s a, you know, an omega...” The girl weakly trailed off and Hanamaki could see Oikawa curl into himself a little bit. He was gonna speak up and say something when the girl from before spoke first.

“And that’s exactly why my brother and I are so happy! He’s such a strong person. It isn’t easy being an omega on a team where he constantly has to fight for any acknowledgement.” The other girl gasped and apologized when hearing this and agreed, “Right, it must’ve been difficult for him.” “Probably, which is why we should respect him 10 times more. My little brother is an omega too by the way. He looks up to Oikawa-san so much! If I can get Oikawa-san and my brother to meet, my brother would probably owe me for life.” They laughed and started walking away.

-

When he heard the part where the girl said that Oikawa should be respected even more, Hanamaki saw him relax his shoulders from their curled position, letting out a happier scent. He waited for the girls to walk farther away before pulling Oikawa into an emptier hallway and into his arms, waiting for him to melt into his hug.

He spoke in a low but soft voice, not quite whispering. “She was right you know. You’re amazing, so very amazing ‘Kawa. We’re all so proud of you for getting onto the starting line up, especially since our stupid upperclassmen were giving you so much unneeded shit. You’re doing so well baby, so so well.” The more he spoke, the more he curled over Oikawa and by the end of it he was murmuring into Oikawa’s hair. He didn’t even realize the ‘baby’ slipping out until Oikawa tried to loosen his hold on him. 

“You and Mattsun and your stupid nicknames.” Even though Oikawa said that, his eyes were glassy, a beautiful blush across his cheeks, and a smile so bright Hanamaki thought he’d go blind. For the rest of the day, his mind was plagued with one thought.

‘I want to see that smile on his face forever’

**Iwaizumi**

Iwaizumi and Oikawa met when they were children, a time when Oikawa would cry at the smallest thing. Iwaizumi was used to being the one protecting Oikawa, and he’d been doing that for years. Highschool changed that though, giving Oikawa and Iwaizumi two people that seemed to be just as important to him as Iwaizumi was, and Iwaizumi couldn’t say he minded.

-

They were walking home together when Oikawa started talking about the events that happened in the past month, how “Mattsun and Makki are conspiring against me with new nicknames!”, and that “did you know Makki likes cream puffs?” and smaller little details about the team and their new friends, Iwaizumi adding in whenever he could, until they walked past a new crane game. 

Oikawa stopped in front of it and stared, “Iwa-chan! Look they have an alien plushie keychain! I have to have it!” and Iwaizumi knew he was gonna have to wait until Oikawa got his little plush or until Iwaizumi caved and got it for him.

While Oikawa rushed to get his wallet out of his bag, Iwaizumi went ahead and got it for him, since he wanted to get home as soon as possible, _‘not cause I want to give him something. Definitely not.’_ He handed the keychain to Oikawa and started walking, stopping when he realized Oikawa wasn’t following him. 

“Oi, what's taking you so long-?” He cut himself off when he turned around and saw the look on Oikawa’s face. _‘He looks as if a star dropped into his open palms._ ’ When Iwaizumi thought that, he didn’t realize a small gasp of “precious” slipping out. 

Oikawa looked up so fast, Iwaizumi thought he heard his neck crack, and proceeded to squeal. “Iwa-chan! You’re giving me nicknames too?! What is with you guys?” He complained and complained but the only thing that registered in Iwaizumi’s mind was Oikawa’s flushed cheeks and one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen on his best friend's face. That smile made him realize a thought he’s kept undercover for years until now, plaguing him with memories.

‘I want to see that smile on his face forever’


	3. The Consequences Of Being In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's realizations, MatsuHanaIwa's stupidity, and why communication is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, thanks for waiting and I hope this one is as good as the others, if not better :)

_‘A hug when meeting Iwa-chan at his door. A hug from both Mattsun and Makki when seeing them at school. Being scented by all three right before class begins, even though we’re all in the same class. Being scented when lunch starts and when lunch ends. Being hugged before volleyball practice. Being hugged and scented before going home. Being hugged by Iwa-chan before I go inside….’_

Oikawa bit his lip in frustration. It wasn’t that he didn’t love being hugged and scented by his best friends, it was just that _it was too much_. Sure he didn’t say a word against it, and even leaned in when he was hugged, or giggled when he was being scented, but that doesn’t mean he had to be drowned in their scents and affection. 

“I have to stop this… before I fall for them even more…” 

-

“Oikawa-san, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?”  
“I’d love to.”

-

“Hey, did you hear? Oikawa-san is going out with that girl from class 2!”

“Yeah I heard about it! She’s so lucky!!” 

-

“So, a girlfriend huh?” 

Oikawa looked at the direction from where he heard the voice. Hanamaki was standing against his locker looking away from Oikawa, but it was clear that his question was directed towards him. 

Oikawa felt himself smile a little. His girlfriend was so sweet. “Yup! I’ll introduce her to you three tomorrow.”

He turned around and walked into the gym. He didn’t get to see the way their faces fell at the mention of being introduced. 

-

_‘A hug from Iwa-chan at his door. A hug from both Mattsun and Makki when seeing them at school. Being kissed by my girlfriend before class begins. Being kissed by my girlfriend during lunch. Hugging her before lunch ends. Going to class. Going home with my girlfriend on Mondays. Going to volleyball on the other days. Getting a hug from Mattsun, Iwa-chan, and Makki before going home. Going inside.’_

-

Two months of dating his girlfriend, Oikawa nearly forgot about the feelings he had for his best friends. _Nearly_. 

“Mattsun hi! Wanna go eat ramen with me after school?”

“Ah, sorry Oikawa I can’t. I uh gotta go help my sister with stuff. See ya”

“Wait-”

_‘Oikawa? What about princess…”_

_-_

“Makki! Wanna go home together? Weren’t you worried about the chemistry test tomorrow? I can help you with that!”

“Oi-oikawa hi, uh thanks but I uh, already asked class pres! We agreed to meet at the library so I really gotta go.”

“Wait Makki! Makki!”

_‘Oikawa again… so baby is off the table now too huh…”_

-

“Iwa-chan! Wait up! Aren’t we going home together?”

“Sorry Oikawa, I gotta um, run an errand, for my mum.”  
“We can just do that together? It isn’t the first time auntie sent you for an errand and I came along with you!”

“Oikawa you can’t.”  
“What? Why not?”

“You… you just can’t Oikawa.”

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi walked away from him.

_‘What did I do wrong?’_

-

_‘Going to school. Meeting my girlfriend and hugging her before class. Hugging her before lunch ends. Going to class. Going home with my girlfriend on Mondays. Going to volleyball on the other days. Going home.’_

-

Outside class 2 stood a shocked Oikawa, because inside that classroom was his girlfriend, kissing another girl. Another omega.

“Oikawa I’m sorry. It was fun being in a relationship with you, but I can’t do this anymore. I’m in love with someone else. I hope you understand. We weren’t meant to work out anyway.”

-

_‘Going to school. Going to class. Eating lunch. Going to class. Going home on Mondays. Going to volleyball on the other days. Going home.’_

-

_‘What did I do wrong?_

_Maybe it’s me. Maybe I’m lacking. Am I lacking? What am I lacking? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not skinny enough? Am I not good enough at volleyball? Am I not enough of an omega for them?’_

Thoughts plagued Oikawa’s brain like a wildfire. So much so that he couldn’t sleep at night. He decided to get up earlier and run longer. He rarely ate and spent most of his time either playing volleyball or studying. 

No one stopped him or said anything, since he stayed away from his fangirls prying eyes, and avoided people as much as he could. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki didn’t notice, they were busy avoiding Oikawa.

2 weeks passed by this way, until he collapsed during afternoon practice, a pile of limbs too thin for an athlete like himself. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki standing there frozen, while Yahaba moved the quickest, yelling at people to get the coaches while an upperclassmen called the ambulance. He looked towards them for answers, and was furious when they didn’t know what happened to Oikawa. 

-

The paramedics took Oikawa to the hospital, and the rest of the team had gone home by then. The only ones left were Watari, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi. Watari and Kyoutani blocked the door, while Yahaba faced them, eyes set in a hard glare.

“Now, what the fuck happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! I can't stress this enough! Communication is important to make any, and I mean any! relationship! survive! It could be familial, a friendship, or a significant other/s. Communication is important. If you are feeling neglected, or if you are doing the neglecting/distancing, talk to whoever you're with. Don't suffer on your own and don't let someone important to you suffer because of you. If you are feeling like how Oikawa does, there are websites where you can talk to people with similar issues.
> 
> https://www.7cups.com/  
> ^one of the websites. Please use it if you feel like this or feel negatively or unsure about any situation. You deserve help and deserve to be helped.


End file.
